Glass Joe
Glass Joe is a character from the video game series, Punch Out!!, and is usually the first opponent fought. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe (Completed) * Goomba VS Glass Joe Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Condiment King (Batman) History Born in Paris, France, Glass Joe is a nervous but energetic fighter who later came into the career of boxing at a young age. Trained under Gabby Jay, Glass Joe entered the tournament that featured Mr. Dream (or Mike Tyson)... which is where his long stint of pain, suffering and being a literal human punching bag in Punch-Out lore began... Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'10'' / ''177 cm * Weight: 110 lbs / 50 kg * Age: 38 * Likes: Baguettes, croissants, coffee * Fighting stance: Orthodox * Always part of the Minor Circuit * 1-99 record (at the start of the game). '''Attacks' Right Hook * Cannot be ducked or blocked * Can be dodged * Easily telegraphed * Slightly stronger from the Contender variant Left Jab * Easily blocked, ducked or dodged * Easily telegraphed * A lot of build-up for nothing * Slightly stronger from the Contender variant Delayed Right Hook * Similar to standard right hook * Stronger than the standard right hook * Considered to be Joe's strongest move Vive Le France * A long taunt followed by a right uppercut * Steps back before going back forward * Countering with a normal punch = OHKO * Ditto with a 3-star uppercut * Countering with a 1 or 2-star uppercut = OHKD Liberté * Same as Vive Le France except with a left jab * Fakes going back to the center once before throwing a punch Quick Attack * Runs around in a flurry before throwing a punch * Almost unpredictable * Blocking the attack allows more hooks during a stun Taunts * Yes, he taunts. At the start of every round. * Also can be made into a Taunt Punch Protective Helmet * Given after 100 losses by Joe's doctor * Protects head from jabs * Allows Joe to protect just his stomach * Can be knocked into the air with a Star Uppercut Feats * Won against Nick Bruiser... * Fought in 100-102 matches, technically Joe has the most experience in all of Punchout (alongside Gabby Jay). ** And despite the brutal losses, he keeps on going. * Mike Tyson couldn't beat him when playing his own game. ** That either says a lot about Glass Joe's skill, or just says that Mike Tyson sucks at video games. Faults * At least 99-101 losses with only 1 victory. ** Nick's defeat is considered to be a freak accident or just didn't happen at all ** His own student Gabby Jay defeated Joe, despite Jay losing to literally everyone else. * Weak point: Jaw. * Can be instantly knocked down while performing a taunt (a level 3 Star Punch can instantly KO' Joe.) * Lost a boxing match to his own shadow (Captain N: The Game Master) https://youtu.be/qSOceUOTUPo?t=6m20s. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Boxers Category:European Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:French Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Punch-Out! Characters Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants